Bail and Probation
by 0.Dear.Ambellina.0
Summary: District Attorney Kanzaki and Detectives Albatou and Fanel try to solve two mysterious murders in this formulaic Cop Drama, this mystery will leave you breahtless. R


The relationships established between characters in the Vision of Escaflowne are all null, unless otherwise specified in this fanfic.

* * *

Three separate but equally important groups, fight for the criminal justice system of Gaia. There are the officers who investigate crimes, the district attorneys who prosecute the offenders, and of course, there are the criminals who commit the crimes.

These are their Stories.

BAIL AND PROBATION (Law and Order Sound Effect, from now on will be referred to as "DUNH!")

Scene opens with two girls power walking with their dog on a trail. It is very early in the morning.

"So I told him, 'If you don't get your ass off that couch, you can get your ass out of this house'" says the blonde.

"Oh my god, like, what did he say?" the brunette replies. The dog suddenly jerks away and runs towards some bushes. "Oh my god, like, Clover come back!"

"I'll go get him," the blonde girl says as she runs over to retrieve the dog from the bushes. She pauses and says "Ashley call the cops you're not going to believe this!"

Opening credits and theme song play.

--Commercial Break--

* * *

Black screen "DUNH!"

**BASRAM CENTRAL DOG PARK  
****BASRAM AVE. WEST  
****8:06 AM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

Scene opens with our familiar detectives, Detective Albatou and Detective Fanel. They are bent over a body in the bushes. In the background a cop in uniform is taking testimonies from the two dog-walking witnesses.

Detective Fanel pulls out the dead woman's wallet. "Her name is Milerna Aston."

"The girl was murdered somewhere else, this is obviously a dumpsite for the body" Detective Albatou observes.

"Well I guess we better start at square one." Fanel responds. Camera zooms in on open wallet in his hands to lamented section that reads 'if found return to 183 Daedulus Street North.'

Black screen "DUNH!"

**MILERNA ASTON'S APARTMENT  
****183 DAEDULUS STREET NORTH  
****8:28 AM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

Scene opens with Fanel and Albatou knocking on apartment 183; a cat girl with pink hair answers.

"Can I help you?" she asks noticeably looking at the clock.

"I'm Detective Van Fanel and this is Detective Albatou. We need to ask you a few questions, may we come in miss?'

'Merle. I guess.' the girl stands aside and allows the two men to walk in.

'What is your relationship with a Milerna Aston?' asks Albatou.

'My relationship, well, she was renting out a room and I needed a place to stay. I don't know her too well' She sits down at the kitchen table.

'Do you know her enough to know where she may have been going?' Fanel inquires.

'She said she was going to her friends or something… did she do something wrong? Because she's a really nice girl'

Fanel sits beside her and sighs, 'we found her body this morning in the park, I'm afraid she's dead. It looks like homicide.'

Merle's face turns pale and she instantly begins to cry out of shock.

'We understand that this is trying for you but we need you to think really hard. Is there anything you can tell us about where she was going or who she was going to see last night?' Albatou asks.

Merle wipes away tears and takes a few deep breaths telling them, 'she was going to see someone named Freid. I'm not sure how they know one another or who he is- I've only lived with her for a month. She left at about quarter to nine. I'm sorry but I actually have no idea where he lives…' She blinks a few times before sobbing uncontrollably while crying, 'oh why can't I help more? I'm sorry…'

'If you remember anything else just let us know' Albatou says slipping a card on a table, while Fanel comforts her in the background.

Cut to walking down the outside steps of the building.

'Do you think,' begins Fanel 'the Freid she was talking about is Mr. Duke Freid himself?'

'That real estate tycoon?' Albatou asks.

'Yea, he has those offices up on 67th Street.' Fanel replies.

Black Screen "DUNH!"

**FREID'S ENTERPRISES  
****789 WEST 67****th**** STREET  
****9:10 AM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

'I'm sorry but Mr. Freid isn't in yet' says a first floor receptionist. 'He usually comes in around noon. Would you like me to tell him you dropped by?'

'We're Detectives' says Albatou while both show badges. 'We are going to need his home address please.'

The woman scrutinizes Albatou's badge for a moment and then says all right. She writes the address on a note pad and hands them the sheet.

Black Screen "DUNH!"

**DUKE FREID'S HOME  
****56 GODASHIM BOULEVARD  
****9:27 AM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

'I'm sorry but Mr. Freid is not home' tells a housekeeper. The Detectives are in an expensive looking front foyer of a very large house.

Albatou sighs. 'Where can we find him?'

'Office maybe?'

'We checked there. When was the last time you saw him or spoke with him?' Fanel asks.

'Two days ago' the housekeeper replies and after an exchange of looks between the two Detective she adds, 'but that is not unusual for Mr. Freid especially when his son is out of town.'

'Is that him there?' Albatou asks motioning to a family portrait on the wall.

'Yes, that is Chid. That beautiful woman there is Marlene- his late wife.'

'Where is Chid now?' asks Albatou.

'Chid is at his grandfathers in Pallas- Grava Aston. It's about a two hour drive outside of the city.'

Fanel asks with interest, 'Aston? As in Milerna Aston?'

The lady nods several times. 'Yes. She and Marlene were sisters. Mr. Freid is her brother-in-law.'

'Well this just keeps getting better and better' Albatou says as Fanel's phone rings. Fanel chats inaudibly in the background while Albatou thanks the housekeeper.

Fanel hangs up his phone and as they're leaving, says 'that was chief inspector Adelphos. There is a guy at the station who says he can describe the murderer.'

--Commercial Break--

* * *

Black Screen "DUNH!"

**FANALIA PRECINCT  
****1212 ARZAS DRIVE  
****10:20 AM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

'Gatti, Chesta.' Calls Chief Inspector Adelphos. 'You two go out to Pallas and inform the Aston family of their loss and question about Milerna and the whereabouts of Duke Freid.' Points at Fanel and Albatou, 'you two- you're witness is in room 14B get a move on.'

'Yes sir' says Fanel. Albatou stays silent.

Cuts to a room with a big table one side with tinted glass where a wolf man sits waiting at the table, sipping on some coffee. Fanel and Albatou enters.

'Mr. Ruhm,' Fanel says lightly, 'precinct coffee…bad choice.'

'So you have something to tell us?' Albatou asks sitting down, his partner sitting besides him.

'I was watching the news this morning and I saw this girl that was murdered last night and I said to myself, I saw that girl last night.' He starts.

Albatou reaches into an envelope and pulls out a picture a Milerna Aston and asks, 'is this the girl you saw?'

'Yes, that's her.'

'What she with anyone?' Fanel questions.

'Yes, I was coming home with a bag of groceries and I saw her and some man arguing across the street on 67th' Ruhm tells them thinking back to the night.

'Near Freid Enterprises?'

'Yes, right across actually. I was just outside the building and they were across the street.'

'At about what time was this' Fanel asks while Albatou scribbles down the report.

'This must have been just after 9. It looked like some argument between a married couple or something and I had to get home and begin supper'

'What did the other person look like?' Albatou asks looking up from the paper.

'Was he male or female and can you specify an age range?' Fanel elaborates.

'He was taller than her, probably taller than me- 6'8" or so. His head was covered in a large hat and he was wearing this long robe' he finishes.

'Did you see his face, hair colour or anything like that?'

'No it was dark and I was across the street. His back was to me. I saw the girl clearly but not him.'

'Did anything happen between the two while you were still there?'

'Like I said, it was just a heated argument. I don't take pleasure in eavesdropping.'

'Thanks for your help. We might call you so be around' Albatou says.

Black screen "DUNH!"

**GRAVA ASTON ESATE  
****PALLAS- TWO HOURS OUT OF CITY  
****12:14 PM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

'I can't believe Milerna was murdered. Two daughters in such a short time, what has this world come to? I told her to stay away from the city…' says Grava Aston.

Gatti and Aston are sitting across from each other in a parlor on couches. Chesta can be seen comforting a little blonde boy in a separate room.

'How long has it been since you heard from either of them?'

'Freid dropped his son off last Sunday for the beginning of his summer vacation and Milerna called me just the other night- Tuesday I believe' Aston recollects.

'Is there anything you can tell us about the relationship between Milerna and Freid?'

'They became very close after Marlene's death- not in love, but found comfort in what each had lost. He would never hurt her and she would never hurt him.'

'Is there anyone you could think of who would want to hurt Milerna' asks Gatti.

'No- not a soul that I know of would want to harm her.'

'Do you have a means of contacting Freid? Cell phone or do you know where he is right now?'

'No. But he shouldn't be a suspect of yours'

'She went to see him last night. She was found dead this morning near his offices and he disappears. We just want to ask him some questions.'

'I'm sorry, but I just don't know where he is. If I do hear from him I will let you know- for Milerna's sake'

Chesta appears in the open concept doorway closing his phone. 'That was Detective Fanel, they found Duke Freid'

'Good…' Gatti says.

'Actually- he's dead. They found him in a closet in his office.' Worried glances and looks of horror and Gatti and Aston ensue.

--Commercial Break--

* * *

Black Screen "DUNH!"

**FREID'S ENTERPRISES  
****789 WEST 67****th**** STREET  
****12:35 PM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

Cops are bustling around a large office on the top floor of the building. A gold-plated sign on the door reads, Freid.

'Benson found traces of blood but so far everything has been carefully cleaned.' Fanel says.

'The blood maybe, but not the rest of the place…' Albatou indicates a pile of paper on the floor.

'Yea, check this out. Huge dent in the wall, broken glass everywhere from this window… what could have made these?'

'Our murder weapon…look at this' Albatou points to a cherry wood desk. Close up on the corner of the desk covered in a thin layer of dusk except for a perfectly clean circle.

'I think what ever was here is now out that window' Fanel speculates and peers out the window. He motions for a cop to come over. 'Check down there for something heavy and round, possibly a paper weight or a decoration of some kind.' Cop nods and walks off.

'Let's go talk to that secretary' suggests Albatou.

Cut to top floor reception area where Naria is sitting at her desk waiting to be interviewed.

Albatou gets straight to the point. 'When did you last see Freid?'

'Wednesday. He came in about noon and went into his office.'

'When did he leave?'

'He didn't- at least not before I did. We close at four but it's not unusual at all for him to stay after hours.'

'Did anyone enter the office?'

'The last person he saw that day left at 2pm' she tells the detectives.

'Do you remember who it was?' Fanel questions.

She scrolls through the scheduling on her computer then replies, 'Allen Schezar.'

'We're going to need a copying of those visiting clients within the 72hours prior to his death.' Fanel asks politely.

'Sure thing' and in no time she hands them the printed documents.

'Hmm. Allen Schezar seems to have six visits in the three days… I think we should pay him a visit.' Albatou folds the paper and puts it away.

'Just what I was thinking'

Black Screen "DUNH!"

**FANALIA PRECINCT- MORGUE  
212 ARZAS DRIVE  
8:00 PM, THURSDAY, JULY 24**

'Dr. Miguel, good news?'

'Besides the fact that they're dead- no I don't' replies Miguel. 'Miss Aston- signs of a struggle but hardly. She knew the attacker and he caught her by surprise. The cause of death is from strangulation. There is bad bruising around the neck.'

'And our newest friend?' Albatou peers over at the second examination table.

'Mr. Freid,' says Miguel. 'Trauma to the head and limbs- he is pretty badly bruised. We've got two broken ribs. Mr. Freid put up a fight but it was this blow to the head that was your cause of death. You're looking for something blunt and heavy.'

'I think we may have found it. They're testing to see if the DNA and fingerprint samples are a match.' Fanel crosses his arms.

'There's actually one more thing' Miguel says. 'The time of death puts your number one victim in the number two spot. Milerna died about three hours later than Freid.'

Black screen "DUNH!"

**ALLEN SCHEZAR'S APARTMENT  
****4589 ASGARD AVENUE NORTH  
****10:04 AM, FRIDAY, JULY 25**

Allen is sitting in a wheelchair while Albatou and Fanel stand near the kitchen table.

'Broken leg?' Albatou asks noticing some bruising on his face. 'Looking pretty battered up aren't we?'

'When did this happen?' Fanel asks directly.

'Wednesday at around 4pm- I took a nasty spill down the stairs up to my apartment. I am on the fourth floor. I was in the hospital all night being treated for concussion and obviously this broken leg.'

'All night?'

'I just got home recently. Look I'm pretty tired, what's all this about?' Allen looks between the two detectives.

Fanel finishes writing down his statement and continues with, 'do you know a Mr. Duke Freid of Freid Enterprises?'

'Yes, actually I do. Why?'

'Well, Mr. Schezar- we found him murdered in his office yesterday' Fanel states.

'Why have you been visiting his office so much lately?' Albatou moves on.

'Wait- wait a minute… you don't think I'M a suspect do you?'

'We can't rule out the possibility Mr. Schezar, just answer the question' Albatou tells him annoyed. 'You are the last known person to see him alive what you tell us now can be crucial.'

'I've been visiting because we are business associates. I work at Rampant Port Advertising' he tosses a business card upon the table. 'We've been working on developing a relationship with Freid Enterprises. We've been having meetings a lot lately.'

'Can you tell us what hospital you were staying at please?' Fanel asks and Allen obliges.

'Fortona Temple Hospital.'

Cuts to the detectives walking down the stairs

'He checks out' Albatou mutters.

'Then why do I feel like he's our guy?'

Black Screen "DUNH!"

**FORTONA TEMPLE HOSPITAL  
****1000 EAST 95****th**** STREET  
****11:22 AM, FRIDAY, JULY 25**

'Excuse me, I'm detective Fanel and this is my partner, Detective Albatou. We need you to bring up some files for us. Was a Mr. Allen Schezar in this hospital Wednesday, July 23rd?'

'Just one moment…' she types on her computer. 'I'm sorry, I can't seem to find any record of him being here on Wednesday.'

A tall doctor walks over to the detectives and says, 'I couldn't help but overhear. I'm doctor Folken; Allen Schezar was a patient of mine. I tended to his broken leg and concussion. Cindy here is new.' He looks to Cindy who giggles. 'Cindy, why don't you get one of the other receptionists to help you with the computer?'

She responds with ditzy mannerism, 'sure things Doctor Folken.'

He flashes her a smile and says, 'come on detectives- I have hard copies of the paper work in my office if you'd like to see it.'

'Doctor Folken, sorry to interrupt but we need you' a blonde doctor says.

'Sylvia, can you show these gentlemen to my office. I'll be there momentarily.' Folken says and leaves.

Cut to detectives walking out of the hospital with paper work in their hands.

Fanel says, 'so far we can't place Milerna at the scene of Freid's death. For all we know these cases are unrelated.'

'But,' Albatou begins, 'we know she was going to see him the night they both were murdered. And we have a witness who described Freid talking to her, but he was killed three hours before her. None of this makes sense.'

Fanel wonders aloud, 'but what does that mean. Our only lead is this Allen Schezar and his alibi checks out. On top of that he doesn't even have motive.'

'So what do you want to do? Without probable cause we can't even get a warrant to search his place'

Fanel then responds with, 'maybe there is something more the father/father-in-law can tell us. It's just too connected.'

Black screen "DUNH!"

**GRAVA ASTON ESATE  
P****ALLAS- TWO HOURS OUT OF CITY  
****4:10 PM, FRIDAY, JULY 25**

'Oh, this is my middle daughter Eries, well she would be if…' Grava Aston trails off sadly. He shakes his and asks, 'how can we help you detectives?'

'Do you know a Doctor Folken at the Fortona Temple Hospital?' Fanel inquires.

'No I don't believe we're acquainted.' Replies Aston.

Albatou says, 'then you probably don't know an Allen Schezar.'

Eries reacts immediately and Aston answers, 'why yes, he was a good friend of the family and when Marlene passed he moved away. They were very close. Milerna has always really liked him and he's so good with Chid.'

Albatou, 'funny that he didn't mention you guys- any of you guys…'

'Is there anything else you can tell us?' Fanel asks looking directly at Eries.

She looks down to avoid his gaze as Aston says, 'no that's pretty much it. He lived near here and then moved away. He became more distant with this house once Marlene passed, but he still kept in touch with Chid and Milerna in the city.'

'Thank-you for your time.' Fanel and Albatou get up to leave.

Cut to Albatou opening thfe front door.

Eries runs down the hall to stop them. 'Wait there is something else. I just don't want my father to hear and I've been protecting her secret for so long- Milerna knew about it too.'

'Who's secret?' Fanel asks.

'Marlene's… Chid is actually Allen's son. He and Marlene were secret lovers!'

--Commercial Break--

**8:15 AM, SATURDAY, JULY 26**

* * *

DISTRICT COURT

Hitomi Kanzaki, the prosecuting attorney, is holding paper work in her hand and speaking with Dryden- the judge- who is sitting at his desk. Fanel and Albatou stand to the side. Kanzaki says, 'we need a warrant. We have motive and the withholding of information.'

'His alibi checks out' says Dryden. 'No warrant'

'He was the last person to see him alive on the day of his death- he could have done it before he left his office during their open hours.' Kanzaki explains.

'Time of death says something different' replies Dryden.

Kanzaki says, 'those are approximate, we have a witness to place him as the last person at the scene of the crime, a witness to testify that no one else entered that office until the detectives uncovered that body and we have a witness for motive.'

Dryden sighs. 'All right, you have your warrant but you better be able to prove that he was there earlier and that the time of death is incorrect.

Black screen "DUNH!"

**FANALIA PRECINCT  
****1212 ARZAS DRIVE  
****9:02 AM, SATURDAY, JULY 26**

Kanzaki watches through the two-way mirror into the interrogation room where Albatou and Fanel are interrogating Allen.

Fanel places a picture of Milerna onto the table and Allen stares at it. 'Why didn't you tell us you know Milerna Aston?'

'Didn't think is was important'

Albatou slams his fit on the table and shouts, 'well she's dead genius- and you knew her. In fact the three of you are linked indefinitely'

'Look, I knew them but I didn't kill either of them.'

'That's funny because your fingerprints tell us otherwise. They are all over this…' he slides a globelike paperweight is an evidence bag over to him. 'Recognize this? It's the weapon used to kill Freid.'

'There are three things on this- your fingerprints, his fingerprints and his blood.'

None of this fazes Allen.

'You know what I think?' Albatou leans right into him, face-to-face. 'You weren't in there talking business- you were in there talking about your son. I think he didn't want you to see him anymore. And I also think you got angry and killed him.'

Allen's face is white and he clearly states, 'I want a lawyer.'

Black screen "DUNH!"

**FANALIA PRECINCT  
****1212 ARZAS DRIVE  
****11:56 AM, SATURDAY, JULY 26**

'What were you and Duke really talking about?' Fanel questions.

Allen looks to his lawyer, Mr. Moleman and he nods. 'We were talking about my son. Marlene told him before she died and asked for his forgiveness. Since then it has been rocky between us but it has been getting better.'

'And you were talking about custody or visitation rights?'

Allen responds, 'sort of. I don't think I have any rights being an illegitimate father. But Freid was willing enough to let me see him. We were working that out.'

Albatou sighs and asks, 'so why did you kill him then?'

'Don't answer that.' Says Moleman to Allen. 'Detective, ask one more question like that and this interrogation is over.'

Fanel looks at Albatou and motions for him to relax. 'When was the last time that you heard from Milerna?'

'About two days before her death- we had coffee.'

'What did you talk about?'

'The Freid/Chid situation.'

Albatou walks over from the corner and presses the question, 'why are your fingerprints all over the murder weapon?'

'The last day I was in the office I threw it in anger'

'Why were you angry?' Albatou presses further.

'Things weren't going so well with the situation.'

'So you have quite a temper?'

'Don't answer that' Moleman tells his client.

'If you had gotten so angry couldn't you have killed him before you left at two?'

'The autopsy report clearly states that the time of death is at 6:30 PM how could my client have killed him at two? And he couldn't have been there at that time because he has documentation proving that he was in the hospital hours before and after Freid's death.'

'We've got a few more things to take care of so you just sit tight Mr. Schezar.

Cut to Kanzaki and Moleman walking down a hall.

'Give it up Miss Kanzaki- you don't have a case.' Moleman sneers.

'Allen's our man and you know it. How can you defend such scum?' Kanzaki retorts.

Cut to Albatou and Fanel outside a coffee shop.

'God what are we going to do? He's covered his tracks really well. He's got to be lying somewhere.' Fanel opens the doors and his a blonde woman, spilling her coffee on her shirt.

'Sorry miss' says Fanel and then recognizes her. 'Hey you're that doctor from the other day- Sylvia right?'

'Yes' she says breathless.

'In a rush?' Albatou asks.

'Very much so- we are very under staffed at the hospital and too many doctors are taking vacations. Folken is on his second leave this month.'

'Second? When did he first leave?'

'He was gone all last week from Monday to Thursday' she says with annoyance. 'He worked yesterday but apparently he needs more time. Sorry I have to go' she leaves in a hurry.

Fanel asks in a light tone, 'question. Can you treat a patient in the hospital when you're not in the hospital?'

'No you can not.' Albatou replies.

Cut to gymnasium filled with people. Four doctors stand at the front talking to interested students about medical careers. There is a banner that says Career Week and Doctor Folken is waiting to speak. He catches the detective's eyes as they walk around the side of the audience towards him.

When they reach Folken he says, 'I'm in the middle of something important- I can't help you right now.'

'Well you're going to have to do your best. Dr. Stratagos Folken you're under arrest for assisting in the murders of Duke Freid and Milerna Aston. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…'

Fade to black while people glace at each other confused.

--Commercial Break--

**11:00 AM, MONDAY, JULY 27**

* * *

DISTRICT COURT

'Please state your name and occupation.'

'Naria Povelofskie- I am a secretary for the late Duke Freid.'

'Our detectives have been told that something heavy was thrown at the wall during a meeting between Schezar and Freid the day of the murder before Schezar left at two pm. Were you at the desk?'

'Yes and I didn't hear anything. There were no loud noises and absolutely no yelling.' She answers.

'Is there a chance you may not have heard through the office doors?' Kanzaki asks the witness.

'No, I would have heard- sometimes I can hear him speaking on the intercom through the speakers as well as through his doors.'

'No further questions.' Kanzaki says and the witness steps down.

'Mr. Moleman, have you anything to say?' Judge Dryden asks.

'None at this time your honour.'

Cuts to blonde woman sitting on the stand

'Please state your name and occupation'

'I am Sylvia Stone and I work at the Fortona Temple Hospital'

'Do you work with Folken then?' Kanzaki asks.

'Yes'

'Can you state when he was on vacation to the court please?'

'That would have been from Monday July 21 to Thursday July 24' Sylvia says.

'May I remind the court that the murders took place on Wednesday July 23. No further questions.'

Moleman stands and begins to question the witness.

'How can we be sure that your allegations against Folken are true? You seem upset that he had vacation time off.'

'Objection your honour- we have documentation to prove that Folken was away.'

'Sustained. Court accepts that documentation in to the record.'

Cut to Folken on the stand, looking pale.

'Please state your name and occupation' Kanzaki says.

'Stratagos Folken. I am a doctor at the Fortona Temple Hospital' Folken answers.

Kanzaki places her hands behind her back. 'You told detectives that on Wednesday July 23 you provided medical care to Allen Schezar did you not?'

'Yes' Folken replies.

'You also provided false documentation that Allen was in the hospital, did you not?' she asks again.

'Y…Yes.' Folken answers simply.

'So everything you say is a lie?"

'Objection!" cries Moleman.

"Withdrawn." States Kanzaki.

'Did Allen Schezar murder Freid and Aston?'

'Yes' Folken says, while murmurs travel through the crowd.

'Please testify for the court what Allen Schezar said to you on the night of the murder. And why did you protect _this_ client?'

'Allen and I have been good friends for a while, that's why I protected him when he asked. He came to me the night of the murder saying that he had gone to Freid's office after hours and that things had gotten out of hand. He said he accidentally killed him. After leaving his office he allegedly met Milerna, killing her as well and dumping her body in the park.' He finishes his statement. Allen sits in his seat looking mortified at the betrayal.

'Thank-you no further questions.'

Mr. Moleman rises and clears his throat. 'Dr. Folken, is it true that my client had no intention to ever harm Duke Freid?'

'I suppose.'

'Do you believe the killing to have been an accident?'

'I do believe him. That's why I protected him. Anger can sometimes change a person. Allen would never normally hurt anyone. Mr. Freid must have done or said something unacceptably cruel.'

'Do you know what that was?'

'No.'

'Thank you, no further questions.'

'We will call Allen Schezar to the stand." Murmurs spread throughout the crowded courtroom.

'Mr. Schezar,' begins Kanzaki. 'Keeping in mind that we have established that you did not break your leg and that you did not spend the night in the hospital, please tell the court the truth about where you were and what you were doing the night of July 23?'

'I went to a meeting with Freid, after the building closed.'

'So you were with Freid in his office, the night he was murdered?' Kanzaki says bluntly.

Allen stares at the mic. Dryden says, 'answer the question, Mr. Schezar.'

'Yes.' He says finally.

Kanzaki presses on. 'Please tell the court what happened at this meeting?'

'I don't really remember.'

'Oh you can do better than that, Mr. Schezar. May I remind you that you are under oath?'

'I was just so angry on my way over there that I don't really remember what either of us said.'

'Why were you so angry?' asks Kanzaki.

'I had been talking to Folken about my son Chid.'

'Please tell the court who Chid is.'

'Chid is my illegitimate son. He is the product of a love affair between Duke's late wife, Marlene.' Whispers spread around the courtroom.

'ORDER!' yells Dryden.

'Why would talking about the son you love, with a friend of yours make you so angry, Allen?'

'He told me that he had heard that Freid was going to file for a restraining order against me… banning me from seeing my son or him ever again.'

'And that mad you angry enough to kill him?'

'No, its not like that- I went over to talk him out of it, that's all!' replies Allen sincerely.

'And what happened?'

'Well I don't remember what either of us said. I remember throwing a paperweight and it hit a wall somewhere. He got so angry at me and we started to fight physically, and the next thing I knew he was …'

'He was what- Mr. Schezar?'

'He stopped moving, I didn't mean it.'

'Was he dead?'

'Y…yes…' Allen hangs his head in shame.

'When did you run into Milerna?'

Allen is shaking now, and holding back tears. 'Just as I was walking out I saw Milerna coming and I crossed the street to meet her to stop her from going up to the office… she was just asking so many questions, and being so loud… I knew she wouldn't help me or understand….'

"No further questions.'

Mr. Moleman has his head in his hands at his table.

Dryden asks, 'If there are no further witnesses, I would like to take a short recess to come to a verdict.'

'Actually,' pipes up Kanzaki. 'I would like to recall Dr. Folken to the stand.'

Murmurs throughout the court again.

Cut to Folken at the stand.

'Dr. Folken, you failed to specify that you were talking to the client minutes before he left to go see Freid, why is that?'

'It wasn't important.' Replied Folken nonchalantly.

'I'll decide that,' says Kanzaki bluntly. 'What did you say to him?'

'I merely told him what I heard from another client of mine, so he could go to Freid and ask him to stop. I never thought things would get so out of hand.'

'I think you knew exactly what would happen. In fact, I think you made up the story about Freid filing for a restraining order. I think you have been pushing Allen over the edge with lies… you saw your opportunity and you took it, didn't you?'

'Why would I have any reason to want Duke Freid dead?'

'That's a good question. These papers were found in Freid's safety deposit box. Do you know what this is? Here take a look.'

'These are…' starts Folken, sweating.' 'T…this proves nothing.'

'These documents are proof in a case of severe medical malpractice on the part of Doctor Folken – an incident that was covered up two years ago with financial aid from Mr. Freid.'

'So Freid helped me out- is that so strange? A friend helping a friend?' Folken dismisses Kanzaki's argument.

'Some friend. This document is a printed copy of a record of your emails between yourself and Duke Freid some months before his death. Please read this highlighted area for the court.'

Folken's face fades to white. He takes the document and stammers through the highlighted paragraph. 'If you don't want your little malpractice incident to get out then you better pay be twenty times what I paid to make it disappear. If this gets out, your career will be over- no one will even hire you at a burger joint. Duke Freid.'

'He was blackmailing you, wasn't he? So you wanted to get him out of the way. And you used Allen's closeness to Mr. Freid, and the sensitive subject of his son, to have Mr. Schezar do it for you!'

'N…no!'

'Then why did you lie about the restraining order? Mr. Freid was in the process of offering Allen joint custody!'

'WHAT?!' Cries an enraged Allen. 'YOU LIED TO ME. MY SON… Chid. I'll never see Chid again. You….YOU!'

Fade to black

Created by  
DEAR AMBELLINA

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
